cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Waukesha
The Battle of Waukesha was a decisive conflict in the Tiberium Control Network Conflict which was fought between the Global Defense Initiative and the Nod Separatists. History Prelude The source of the conflict came as a result of Kane's alliance with GDI leading to the Brotherhood of Nod to cooperate in the creation of the Tiberium Control Network. However, many of Kane's followers decided to rebel and began a series of attacks against the TCN construction sites as well as on GDI. Initially, they were fought off by GDI's use of Predator Tanks but this led to the Separatists in adapting their tactics by modifying their existing Flame tanks with more armor as well as enhanced with better speed to escape retaliation. Their actions proved to shift the balance of the conflict in the Separatists favor and over a dozen Tiberium Control Network sites were lost in the fighting in 2064. Waukesha Gamble It was at the Waukesha garrison where the final stages of the TCN Conflict came to a close. There, the GDI forces were commanded by Captain Leon Kamperov who was protecting TCN Node #30, TCN Node #24 and finally the civilian settlement in the region. However, in the morning, his bases EVA detected the presence of a large number of Separatists in the region who were capable of assaulting all three sites. Captain Kamperov knew that his Predator tanks were insufficient for the task ahead, he decided to make a risky move which involved the Waukesha War Factory where his Engineers stripped their existing APCs and used them to retrofit their tank armor. In addition, a turret was added from the roof of the APC after the Predator was disassembled and reassembled into its new modified form. This new tank was hastily constructed in the hope that the combined speed of the APC and firepower of the Predator Tank would allow it to combat the Separatist forces. Kamperov plan was ultimately a success as the altered tanks were capable of reaching the TCN sites and caught the Separatist Raiders off guard as well as managed to disable several of the enemy flame tanks during the initial assault. As the conflict continued, several Separatists forces attempted to use their speed to raid the TCN nodes but were surprised and destroyed by the Leon Kamperov altered tanks. Facing a total defeat, the surviving Separatist forces managed to retreat from the battlefield. Though the majority of the retrofitted tanks were destroyed in the fight, the civilian settlement was spared and all the TCN nodes did not suffer any damage leading to a victory for GDI. Aftermath The Battle of Waukesha was a decisive blow to the Separatists and one of the key engagements in the Tiberium Control Network Conflict. For his actions, Kamperov was promoted to the rank of Major and he was selected to help design the next series of battle tanks for GDI. By drawing upon his time with the modified Predator Tanks, Major Leon Kamperov was able to create the AT-22 Hunter Tank. Source * Hunter Tank Profile Category:Events